To Know Her is to Love Her
by dare-denymecider
Summary: Gibbs knows her better than she thinks... JIBBS!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.**

**Rating: k **

**Pairing: Gibbs/Jen**

**A/N: Hey guys. Firstly, I promise I will get to work on my Snapshots series and my Tony/Jen. I'm pretty swamped right now with my dissertation and so I don't have time to sit down and think hard about writing fic…I'm only able to take advantage if an idea jumps up and hits me in the face (which happened today for this but not for the other two stories unfortunately – also, there's always time to read other people's fabulous fics…why is that?!?!? lol ;) ) So anyway, whilst procrastinating at Starbucks in between classes I suddenly had a little idea. This is my first ever Jibbs fic but I was feeling a little inspired by the brilliant JIBBSFEST so I thought 'why not?'**

**Please review and let me know what you think – it's pure fluff but I'd still like to know if you liked/hated it. Em x**

"Grande Iced Double Mocha Macchiato, triple shot,"

Jenny reached out and picked up the beverage from the counter, smiling her thanks to the college-aged barista. She turned to leave and in doing so, bumped into the person standing behind her.

"I'm so sorry," she apologized, grateful that her coffee had a lid on it and she had managed to avoid spilling it on the person or herself for that matter.

"My pleasure," came the flirty reply. At the sound of the familiar voice, Jen looked up and found herself face to face with Gibbs.

"Oh, it's you. Hi,"

"Hi," he smiled, "So, I guess we can look forward to you being cranky for the next week,"

Jenny looked at him, her brow furrowed in confusion.

"The only time you mess with your coffee order," he said, indicating the cup in her hand, "is when it's your time of the month,"

"Well remembered," Jenny said, flushing slightly with the realization that he really did know her a little too well.

"How could I forget?" he continued, "I don't think I could count the number of times you ordered me out of whatever apartment we were based in to go search for some chocolate for you. Or one of those disgusting things," he said, pointing again to the cup, "They're not easy to find in Europe,"

"They're not disgusting. They're delicious," Jenny countered, taking a long draw of the cool liquid. "And if my memory serves me, there was always a reward for you at the end of it all," and this time it was Gibbs' turn to blush a little as his mind wandered. She took another sip of her drink as she remembered the times Gibbs had been referring to. It didn't matter if you were an undercover federal agent or not, nature still applied and Jenny loved that Gibbs had been so sensitive to her needs. She often woke up to find him gone but in his place on the pillow next to her were foil wrapped chocolates. When they were together he'd been so considerate and caring and she often wondered if he struggled to ignore the remnant feelings as much as she did.

"Anyway," Jenny said, coming back to the situation at hand, "I need to get back."

Gibbs moved aside to let her past. "I'm just getting a refill and then I guess I'll see you back at the office," he said, heading up to counter to place his order.

Jenny watched him for a moment and then walked away. _He'll be a little while_, she thought_ considering how long it will take them to brew the tar he referred to as coffee_.

Jenny had been in MTAC all afternoon, coordinating an op. It was bad enough being miles away from the action at the best of times but it was even tougher when it all went disastrously wrong as it had just done. Jen touched a hand to her stomach and tried to rub away the dull cramp she felt there. As soon as she got back to her office she would have to take a couple of Advil if she was going to make it through the rest of the day.

"Director," Cynthia nodded her greeting as her boss entered the outside office area.

"Hello, Cynthia. Any messages?" Jenny asked wearily, pleased when her assistant shook her head in response. Jenny entered her office and closed the door behind her. She immediately headed for her desk, intent on rummaging through its drawers for painkillers. Before she could sit down though, she spotted a plastic container on her desk. Curious, she set aside the discomfort in her abdomen and lifted off the lid. She smiled broadly as she reached into what turned out to be a travel cooler and took out its contents: a Grande Iced Double Mocha Macchiato, with a triple shot and a small package of Godiva chocolates. Taped to the side of the chocolates was a note which Jenny opened eagerly. She knew exactly who it was from but it had been years since she'd received anything handwritten from Gibbs, apart from notes on cases and she smiled as she traced the bold scrawl of his handwriting with her fingers.

_Jen, _

_Didn't want to risk you getting so moody that you blew_

_something up just for the hell of it._

_Feel better._

_Jethro_

Jenny leaned forward and pressed the intercom button on her phone.

"Yes, Director?"

"Cynthia, I'm not to be disturbed unless there's a national emergency," she said, releasing the button and leaning back in her chair. She slowly unwrapped a chocolate and popped it in her mouth, realizing there were worse things in the world than Leroy Jethro Gibbs knowing her secrets.

**Please review. Should I write more Jibbs or should I just leave well alone? ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

I have added another story _To (Truly) Know Him is to Love Him (More)_ - same kind of idea as this story and I thought I'd give people who had put this story on alert the chance to read it. I hope you all enjoy the new one as much as this one – I really appreciated all of your great feedback.

Em x


End file.
